Always Know, I'll Be There To Help You Up
by Inmyownwords92
Summary: Rachel drags Quinn ice skating...Commence Faberry fluff!


_**AN: Short little Faberry fluff. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also, Review! =]**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it's characters. If I did Faberry would be canon.**_

"Quinn will you stop being a baby and get on the ice?" Rachel asks you but you shake your head stubbornly. You don't even know why you agreed to this. You've never been ice skating a day in your life and it was more likely than not that you were going to bust your ass in front of Rachel and all the other patrons at the ice rink. You cross your arms over your chest as you sit on the stairs just before the entrance to the ice. You hate that Rachel and that adorable pout of hers has so much power over you. Because if it didn't, you would be at home right now with a nice cup of tea and a book. You certainly couldn't break a bone from an activity such as that. But no, Rachel wanted to go ice skating to get in the spirit of the season and you knew that either way, if you wanted to or not, that book was never getting read today because Rachel already had her mind set. And if you knew anything about her, you knew nothing was going to change it either.

"Come on Quinn, if you're scared I'll hold your hand." Rachel tells you with a bright smile and you bite your lip so that you won't smile back at her. You're trying to be mad at her for dragging you down here for public humiliation.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to break my face Rachel." You reply dryly and she laughs as she makes her way over to you. You see a little girl, no older than six, do a fancy trick on the ice and you scowl at her. You can't even _walk_ on the ice and you're twenty-two years old. Rachel takes a seat next to you and pulls your glove covered hand into her lap.

"I promise Quinn it's not as scary as it looks. If you hold my hand, I swear I won't let you fall." Rachel tells you so gently that you can't help but find the double meaning in it. It's then that you let a warm smile grace your lips just for her. Because you know she meant those words every way she possibly could. She pulls your hand to her lips, giving the back of your knuckles a chaste kiss and you laugh when the fur from the glove gets caught on her lips. Rachel makes a face and wipes it from her mouth while effectively smacking you lightly on the shoulder as well. She gets up, taking her warmth with her and leaving you a little cold, to step out onto the ice which you have dubbed your arch nemesis. Rachel gives you a bright smile and holds out her hand, waiting for you to take it, and you can't help but remember how that little gesture is what brought you two together. Making the choice to take her hand was the day that your whole life changed. So you had to trust that she was right this time too. You sigh and roll your eyes playfully at her as you get up from your seat. You stumble your way across the carpeted seating area to Rachel's hand, grasping it tightly as you wobble onto the ice.

"There you go, now just follow my lead okay and you should be fine. You've been rollerblading before right?" Rachel asks while you try to concentrate on skating next to her. You nod your head in response to her question.

"Well it's kind of like that." Rachel finishes and you grip her hand a littler tighter as you feel your balance leaving you. It's touch and go for a while as Rachel wobbly leads you around the rink but soon enough your moving your feet like you've seen in the movies, little by little.

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Rachel chirps optimistically and you throw a smile her way. Yeah, you're kind of getting the hang of it. It doesn't even really seem _all_ that hard.

"Well since you are, I'm gonna let your hand go." Rachel tells you. Yeah, that's not going to go well, you think.

"No! You can't, I might fall Rach," You tell her as you shake your head frantically, a vice grip on her hand. She chuckles at you but you're being dead serious.

"You are so adorable but yes. I'm gonna let your hand go and just do what we've been doing." Rachel says, indeed letting go of your hand to stand a few feet away from you.

"It's like riding a bike-" Rachel starts but you cut her off.

"I thought you said it was like rollerblading!" You shrill at her which only causes her to laugh more.

"I mean in the sense that I'm now letting the bike go so you can pedal yourself." Rachel replies and you scowl at her playfully.

"Come on, if you do this for me now, I'll do something for you later." Rachel adds suggestively, throwing in an eyebrow wiggle that she could have only adopted from Puck.

"Oh really now?" You ask, smirk in place and she nods. There are people moving all around you, skaters flying past at speeds that should no doubt be regulated, and you're a little paranoid. But you blow out your breath anyways and prepare to skate to Rachel. You really do feel like a little kid in their first attempt at riding a bike without the training wheels. That wasn't so hard for you when you were little, so this couldn't be that hard either, you think. But you don't get to even try because just as you're about to move your foot, these little boys whiz past you in a game of chase and bump you. Hard.

"Sorry Ma'm!" You hear one of them yell out but you aren't even paying attention because you're slipping and sliding. And then you're on your ass. You hit the ice with a loud humph and Rachel bursts out in laughter. And so do you because if your honest, it was quite funny. You should have seen if coming really. Rachel skates the few feet to you, kicking up ice in your face as she stops and you squeal from the cold.

"Oh my god Quinn, are you alright?" She asks in between the laughter spilling from her mouth. You pout at her playfully.

"No, you said you wouldn't let me fall." You tell her, pout still in place.

"Aww babe, I guess I didn't anticipate a bunch of little rowdy boys taking you out." Rachel says, traces of laughter coating her words. She holds her hand out to you to help you up and as you take it, you yank her down on the ice with you.

"QUINN!" Rachel shrills out in surprise, landing on top of you. You both fall into a fit of giggles, limbs and blades tangled. You know people are probably staring at you because you're acting like two teenagers with a crush but you could care less. Because you love her and in this moment you're happy. Once you get your laughter under control, Rachel runs her thumb across your cheek as she pulls you closer, her breath ghosting over your lips. She brushes some of the ice flakes that she kicked up out of your hair before giving you a smile.

"Maybe I can't always stop your from falling, but always know I'll be there to help you up." Rachel says softly, giving you a warm smile and you believe it. She always has been there to pick up the pieces when no one else seemed to care to. You softly press your lips against hers, savoring her taste and letting her know that you'll always be there to pick her up if ever she should fall as well. You give her a quick peck before you fully pull away from her. She's got this goofy smile plastered across her face and you can't help but return it. You both help each other up and onto your feet.

"So you ready to try it again?" Rachel asks you and you bite your lip.

"Are you going to hold my hand?" You ask her but you get her answer in the form of her intertwining you hands together.

"Always." She says simply and you know she means it.

"Alright let's do this thing." You say and the both of you start from the beginning. One foot after the other and pretty soon you have the hang of it. And even after you do, Rachel never lets your hand go.


End file.
